


Connection

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Rickyl, anger to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merle and Daryl return to the prison, Rick and Daryl need to talk.  But it turns out to be less talking and more acting on the evolving emotions they've felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rogue short one-shot. Completely unbeta'd and written in the middle of the night on NyQuil. I'm currently working on a long fic that I'm hitting a discouraging writers block with. And I got a message from Rising_Earth making sure I was ok because I hadn't posted in a while. So fair warning. This isn't the best- but I'm hoping it got me out of my writer's block and hopefully I can go back to my WIP.

“Daryl,” Rick said in his firm authoritative tone. 

“What,” the hunter snarled back not fully turning around, moving forward briskly as Rick fell into step behind him. The leader walking quickly to keep the hunter's pace.

“Daryl, I’m… I’m… Goddamnit! Stop walking and turn around!” Rick shouted. 

Daryl stopped in his tracks but didn’t face the leader. The hallway of the prison was silent. They were too far into the depths of the building for voices and not far enough in for groans from areas they hadn’t yet cleared. 

Rick walked with echo’ing footsteps around Daryl and then faced him. 

They held a gaze like they always do to communicate, but Daryl couldn't quite read Rick's eyes. Not like he usually could. This time they were wider and darker, warm and laced with invitation. 

“You came back,” the leader said softly. “I’m so glad you came back.”

“Well, ain’t gonna stay long ‘f Merle can’t stay. I know he’s a dick. I know it, but he’s my brother and we gotta try to do right by him. You gotta try.” Daryl was still fuming. He was mad at Merle. He was mad at Rick. He was mad at the whole damn world. He wanted to stab walkers. Find some room in the depths of the prison that hadn't been cleared and take his rage out on the dead.

“I will. I will try." Rick answered.

“All of a sudden? All of a sudden he can stay and you’re fine with it? You wanted him gone. Let me go-”

“Didn’t want you gone, Daryl. You know that.”

“I don’t know shit, Rick. You let me go. You didn’t stop me.”

“I didn’t know how. I had… too much to say at once and…”

Daryl felt wild. He felt it boiling up from days of being angry at every word out of Merle's mouth and the culmination of disappointment in Rick- that he let it happen. Let them just walk away.

Daryl pushed at Rick’s chest to move him out of his path and took a step forward to continue his aimless walk. But Rick grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed the hunter hard against the concrete wall of their prison. 

“Don’t walk away from me. Please.” He said, the last word coming out softer than the rest. “Just let me be glad to see you for a minute.”

They shared a gaze again. One where Rick's eyes said “I’m glad you’re with me” and Daryl's said “Fuck you.”

“I know you came back for me, Daryl,” Rick whispered.

“Came back cause there ain’t nowhere else to go,” Daryl hissed with a half-hearted attempt to break free from Rick’s grip. 

“Saw it in your eyes. You didn’t want to leave for the same reasons I didn’t want you to go.”

Daryl lifted an eyebrow and rested his head against the cement, letting Rick’s hands keep him pressed against it. “And what reasons are those?”

Rick took a deep breath and moved his body in closer to the hunter. Daryl relaxed his rigid posture. Rick was so close. Looking at him with those canyon-deep, dark blue eyes. Looking at him like he was reading every thought in his head. Every thought he's ever had. Made him feel shy and bold at the same time. Awkward and certain. A paradox of everything. 

The hunter lifted his thumb to his mouth and chewed at the nail. Nervous that Rick was only a foot away and also exhilarated that Rick was only a foot away.

“I would’ve died if something happened to you out there. I should have stopped you," the leader said in a whisper.

“I shouldn’t have gone,” Daryl conceded, still working on his nail and letting his eyes drop to focus on the task.

Rick took the hunter’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth, slowly bringing it down by their sides and he took another step closer. The silence surrounding them was thick and empty. Daryl ducked his head to hide behind long strands of hair and Rick brushed them away from the hunter’s face with gentle, careful fingers. 

"I want you to know how glad I am that you're back. Need you to know," Rick said softly. 

Daryl parted his lips and looked back into Rick's eyes. "So tell me," Daryl muttered and he latched onto his leader's eyes like a child grasping the arm of a well-loved teddy bear. 

Daryl gave a slight nod of consent as he read what was loud and clear in Rick's gaze and as soon as Rick registered the ok, he dug both hands into the hunter's hair and took hold of Daryl's lips with his own. It was urgent and needy and it teased a low groan out of Daryl that surprised even him. 

The hunter's hands came up and pulled Rick closer, hands so eager that fingerprint bruises were surely an inevitability as he held tight to Rick's hips. He let Rick lead and opened his mouth to encourage his leaders tongue. Rick still held Daryl's head in his hands, kissing him deep, penetrating him, devouring him. The leader slowed to catch his breath but pulled back for only a second before lunging forward again for another rough kiss filled with a year's worth of built up desire. Then he playfully took Daryl's lower lip in his teeth and tugged like a puppy wanting to play.

And Daryl responded again low and throaty with a growl that Rick felt reverberating against his lips. He started kissing down Daryl's neck and the hunter laid his head back against the concrete baring his throat to Rick like a wolf in the wild would do to the alpha male.

Daryl felt Rick hard beneath his jeans as they thrust against each other gasping for breath. Daryl was growing desperate for release. He hadn't jacked off in over a week, and the sensations of Rick against him, his tongue sliding over Daryl's Adam's apple, his affection now as clear as words from just his his touch and his body and his movements. The need. The want. The urgency. The giving and taking. Daryl needed the friction, he was so close. 

The hunter moved his hands to Rick's head now, slowly sinking fingers into ringlets of hair damp from the Georgia humidity and he held Rick tight as he kissed him and walked him across the hall backing him up against the opposing wall so Daryl could now control the thrusts of their hard cocks. The hunter rocked his hips with increasing speed.

"Rick," he moaned between fierce kisses, "Jesus."

"Come," Rick commanded. "Come for me so you'll know what I can give you. So you never leave me again."

Daryl groaned at the sound of Rick's soft husky voice, at his words, his demand, at his implied promises of more. His hips bucked in awkward pattern until his body shook against his leader and soft sighs fell from his lips as he gasped with ragged breaths from the orgasm within him that came on like a volcano churning and bubbling for months and finally exploding.

Daryl stood firmly with Rick still pushed to the wall, the hunter still thrusting even though he was spent. "Rick," he whispered, not needing any more words than that to show how badly he wanted to feel Rick come undone against him. Daryl stuck a hand inside Rick's loose jeans and grabbed his hard cock, skin against skin and stroked him several times. Rick's breaths spoke of the impending wave and Daryl bit into his leader's neck, animalistic in his need to feel Rick come for him. For Rick to be his and vice versa. At the feel of teeth sinking into soft flesh, and the hunters rough hands demanding Rick to be his, he came with gasps and sobs as Daryl held him steady against the wall.

As breaths slowed they backed away keeping eyes connected. 

"I need more of you," Rick said matter-of-factly. "Don't leave me again." It was part plea and part command. 

"This just sex or is it everything?" Daryl asked with uncharacteristic confidence.

"Everything," Rick promised with his sexy southern drawl. "Been in love with you for months now."

"Well, what took ya so damn long?" Daryl grumbled.

Rick shrugged. "Cliche's. Yknow- If you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. All that shit."

"You been reading too many throws pillows, Grimes. Easier to ask me. 

"You're right. If I want something, I should be clear."

Daryl nodded. "Ok then." He said, then ran a tired hand through his hair. "Let's go back."

"Daryl, I want something."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna be high maintenance, Rick?"

"No. Just wondered about when we could do this again. Naked. In a bed. Taking time."

Daryl's eyes lit up, "Are you gonna be my little sex addict?" He smirked.

"I'm gonna be whatever you want."

"Hope you have a lot of stamina because I'm needy. Like I need release every day."

"I'm so glad you came back," Rick replied simply. "I'm pretty sure I can help you with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Be brutally honest. Is this chronic writers block? I don't think this is up to my usual caliber but hopefully it's something a few of you can sorta enjoy. Now back to work on my WIP!


End file.
